


Wild Winter Stars

by DTS



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man is left bloody. beaten and dying outside the gates of Camelot. Despite not having seen the man for years, Merlin recognizes him and takes him to Gaius. Merlin, Gwaine and Percival then set out to spy on Morgana but things don't go so well. Sequel to "A Word for Forgotten Songs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was polishing Arthur’s armor when he shivered; an unexpected chill down his back. Something bad was going to happen – if it hadn’t already. Nothing on a grand scale like a full-on battle with Morgana, but something more…intimate, for lack of a better word. Someone he cared for was in danger. Arthur, Gwen and Gaius as well as the knights were fine, so, maybe it was his mother. 

He hurriedly finished the armor and tracked down Arthur just as he was leaving his chambers. “Sire?”

Arthur looked at him, the retort on his lips forgotten when he took in Merlin’s agitated state. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to go visit my mother.”

“Now? Morgana is out there and is not above taking you to get to me or find a way into Camelot.”

“I just have this feeling that someone is in danger. As my mother is the only one not here…”

“You want to travel through bandit territory because of a ‘feeling’.”

Merlin sighed and started planning a way out of the city.

“Fine. You can go, but take Gwaine with you. You need the protection and he needs to get rid of excess energy before he starts another brawl in the tavern.”

“Thank you, Arthur.”

Merlin hurried to the knights’ quarters and found Gwaine sitting down for a meal.

“Merlin, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me the little princess needs me already?” he asked before taking a bite of food.

“Sort of. I need to go see my mother and he won’t let me go unless you join me.”

Gwaine swallowed. “Is your mother OK? She’s not sick, is she?”

Merlin was touched by his friend’s concern. “As far as I know, she’s fine. I just…”

“What? Are you having one of your ‘feelings’ again?”

“What would you say if I said yes?”

“I’d say we’d better get going,” he said around his final mouthful. “Your instincts have always been spot on.” He pushed back his chair and stood. “Meet you at the stables?”

“Great! Meet you in a few!”

Merlin rushed back to his room and started packing his bag. He had been on enough excursions with Arthur that he did it without thinking.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” asked Gaius as he stood in the doorway. “Arthur isn’t going out in search of Morgana is he?”

“No. I’m going to Ealdor.” He paused to face the physician. “I was polishing Arthur’s armor when I got this uneasy feeling, like someone I know is hurt or about to be hurt. And since I know everyone here is fine…”

“You need to check on Hunith.”

“I shouldn’t be more than a week. I’ll stay there a few days, just to make sure.”

“Just be careful. Morgana won’t hesitate at getting to Arthur through you--”

“Again.”

“And she won’t think twice about getting to you through your mother.”

“I will. Arthur wouldn’t let me go unless Gwaine came along.”

“In that case, be extra careful.” Gaius smiled and hugged him.

“Of course.” Merlin shouldered his pack and hurried to the stables where Gwaine was already mounted and had Merlin’s horse saddled.

“I figured you might be held up by goodbyes,” the knight said by way of explanation.

“Thanks.” Merlin strapped his bag to the saddle before swinging himself up.

As they headed through the town, they saw a cart being led through the streets by a farmer and his son. As the market was over, the man should have been heading out of the city, not towards the castle.

Merlin addressed the farmer. “Matthew, surely you should be on your way home by now.”

“Merlin. Sir Gwaine,” he greeted. “I was when we found this poor soul on the side of the road.”

Merlin dismounted and walked over to look in the cart. A man of about 40 was lying on the straw in the bottom of the cart and covered in a rough blanket. Underneath he could see the limbs were at odd angles. The man’s face was bruised and one eye was swollen shut. Merlin slowly eased down the blanket to reveal welts crisscrossing his body. It was the brand burned into the man’s chest that let Merlin know a visit to Ealdor was unnecessary. The brand was the seal of Camelot.

“I thought perhaps Gaius could ease his passing,” Matthew was saying

“Gwaine, go to the king and have him meet us at Gaius’ as soon as he can. Oh, and we’re going to need help carrying him.”

Gwaine looked at him, unused to hearing the servant order anyone. “And what should I tell him other than because you said so?”

“Tell him it’s Alan Kelly. He’ll understand.”

With a nod, Gwaine turned his horse around and galloped back to the citadel, people scattering out of his way.

Merlin rested a hand on Alan’s forehead, seemingly to test his temperature, and mumbled a spell to cushion his journey. He then looked at Matthew’s son. “Thomas, run to Gaius and tell him about the man and how you found him. That way he can be prepared when we arrive.”

After a quick look at his father, Thomas ran ahead of them.

“You know him, Merlin?” asked Matthew as he started the cart moving once again.

Merlin remounted and walked his horse alongside the cart. “He was here five years ago and helped uncover a plot to kill Arthur.”

“I remember. There was even a funeral.”

Merlin smiled at the memory. He still found it interesting all these years later how Alan had gotten everyone to follow his plan – including Uther. To see him like this, it was heartbreaking.

“Wasn’t he the same man who helped you and the king fight off bandits not knowing who you were?”

“He was wounded and Gaius took care of him. As he healed, he helped Gaius and sparred with Arthur.”

“There was a rumor at the time that Uther almost arrested him.”

Merlin chuckled. “Uther believed that Alan was with the bandits and saved us just to get into Camelot. We went out to set a trap for the bandits and Uther forbade Alan from joining us. He snuck out and joined us anyway. We went to Essetir and uncovered the plot to kill Arthur. The rest, everyone knows.”

“He sounds a very brave and loyal man,” Matthew said as they arrived at the courtyard. “I hope Gaius is able to help him.”

“Thank you, Matthew. I’ll let you know.” Merlin dismounted when he saw Gwaine and the rest of Arthur’s inner circle waiting with Thomas.

Gwaine and Elyan climbed into the cart on either side of Alan and gently placed their arms under his torso and slowly eased him forward to where Leon and Percival could slide the pallet underneath him. Merlin helped discreetly. They each then took a corner of the pallet and carried him up the winding stairs, treating him as if he were crystal. Once in the physician’s chambers, they put the pallet down directly on the bed. Gaius then shooed them out because there was only so much room.

With the knights gone, Merlin hurried over and rested his hands lightly over Alan and recited a spell to keep him from feeling any pain as Gaius worked. He had timed it well as Arthur burst in not too long after.

“What happened? Gwaine didn’t say much.” He saw the figure on the bed and all energy drained from him. He watched as Gaius cleaned the wounds and applied salve. “Morgana?”

“Most likely, sire,” said Gaius. He motioned Merlin to help him and the two wrapped Alan’ ribs.

“But why would she harm him like this? I thought she had been enamored with him.”

“She probably saw the seal first and, by my guess, she found out about his magic while questioning him.”

“And she would believe him to be a traitor for siding with Camelot.” Arthur looked back at Alan. “I want updates on his condition. Merlin, since I was going to give you time off anyway, you can stay and help Gaius.” He turned to his servant. “I take it you won’t be going to Ealdor.”

“No, Arthur. I guess it wasn’t my mother in danger.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you and your ‘feelings’, but they’ve been oddly accurate.”

Merlin felt uncomfortable under Arthur’s gaze. It was almost as if he were trying to put something together.

The king shook his head, dismissing whatever was on his mind. “Right. I’m going to find out what I can regarding Morgana. Someone has to know where she is. Maybe Alan can tell us when he wakes.”

“I wouldn’t count of him talking for some time yet. He’ll be unconscious for hours. In addition to that, he has sustained severe damage to his throat.

“We need to know if he heard anything of Morgana’s plans.”

“He can always write,” Merlin commented, not wanting to bring up how Alan could talk with his mind like the Druids.

“With which hand? The right hand in a cast or the left hand in a cast?” Arthur shook his head. “Sometimes you amaze me, Merlin. No wonder you keep walking into things, being observant as you are.”

There was no malice in the words and Merlin smiled at Arthur’s retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan returns to consciousness and learns a bit more about things from Gaius

Alan woke in agony, every nerve in his body on fire. He wanted to scream but couldn’t. He had done all his screaming while being tortured on Morgana’s orders. He had nothing left. Soon there was a hand at the back of his head raising him gently. Then there was a cup of water pressed to his lips. It was odd-tasting but it felt wonderful against his parched throat. He sank back into oblivion.

When he woke again, the pain was only a dull ache compared to earlier. He slowly opened the one eye he could. The sun was streaming through a high window. He looked around the room and saw shelves crowded with different sized jars and large leather-bound books. The smell of fresh herbs permeated the room. He smiled, knowing exactly where he was. Of course Morgana would leave him here as a message – a warning – for her brother.

Alan then noticed he was alone. It wasn’t like Gaius to leave a patient unattended. He was thinking about “calling” Merlin when the physician entered carrying a small crock.

“Alan, you’re awake. I’m sorry I wasn’t here, but Arthur wanted an update.” He set the small pot on the table. “I also stopped by the kitchen for some broth since you won’t be ready for solid food just yet.” He gathered up some supplies and sat on the chair by the bed. “Let me check your bruises and cuts.” Gaius lowered the blanket.

Alan blanched at the sight of his torso. It appeared that no surface area was left untouched. _Holy crap!_ He hadn’t really been in the position to notice before. [This is what it looks like after healing? I must’ve been a mess.]

“The poor farmer who found you thought you were near death and wanted me to make it painless for you. It was a good thing Merlin was on his way out,” Gaius said as he put salve on the bruises.

[Why was he going out? Was he with Arthur?]

“No, he was with one of the knights. Once he saw it was you, he sent word to Arthur. I’m going to check on your burn and it may hurt when I remove the bandage.”

Alan nodded. He had forgotten when Morgana had ordered that the seal of Camelot be branded onto his chest. “So everyone will know you are a traitor to our kind.”

He winced as Gaius removed the bandage and then sighed as the cool air brushed against it. [You didn’t answer my question.]

Gaius peered at the burn and gently touched the outer edge. “He had a feeling that someone he knew was hurt and was on his way to see his mother.”

[It makes sense that he didn’t think of me.] Alan looked at Gaius and could see more lines on his face. [How long has it been?]

“Almost six years.” The physician applied a salve that smelled of honey, lavender and peppermint. “Arthur is now king and married to Gwen.” He placed a new bandage over the burn.

Alan smiled as best he could with a busted face. [I heard that during my way here. What about Merlin? Does anyone else know?]

“There are only two that I’m aware of. One is a young boy with magic of his own and the other is a High Priest of the Old Religion. Neither will tell.”

[I can’t believe he’s kept his secret this long.] He fought off a yawn. [Tell me more. What do people think of Arthur as king?]

“You’ll have enough time to learn all that later.” Gaius pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders. “Why don’t you get some rest and you can talk more when you wake.”

[That was a waking-up yawn, not a going-to-sleep yawn.] Alan’s stomach chose that moment to growl.

“Let’s get you some of that broth.” Gaius walked back to the table.

[Don’t you slip anything in that now,] he cautioned the physician. [I remember last time.]

“I think getting some nourishment into you is the priority right now,” he said as he ladled some broth into a bowl. “I’ll send word to Arthur and Merlin that you’re awake.” He started to make a detour for the door when Alan stopped him.

[Let me call Merlin.]

“If you’re up to it.”

[Merlin!]

[Alan! You’re awake!]

[I’m not sure for how long a Gaius is getting ready to feed me broth.]

[I’ll tell Arthur. Anything to get out of a council meeting.]

Alan laughed at Merlin’s excitement. [Merlin said they were going to end the council meeting] he told Gaius.

“That shouldn’t take too long. Let’s prop you up as much as possible without jostling those ribs.”

Alan was sitting back against pillows and cushions, a blanket wrapped about his shoulders, being spoon-fed when Merlin and Arthur rushed into the room. The astonished looks on their faces made him smile. He could see they were older – mainly in the face and eyes – but they looked so much younger in that moment.

“Alan, you look…better.”

“Arthur.” Gaius spared a look at his king. Alan could tell he was seeing him as a young boy, speaking before he thinks.

[Such a way with words, Arthur. Must come in handy when negotiating.]

Arthur stuttered. “How… What… I mean…”

Merlin laughed. “This surprises you? Did you forget what he can do?”

“Excuse me if I find it a little disconcerting to have someone’s voice projected into my head. Wait, how come you’re not surprised?”

“How do you think I knew when to leave for the tavern?”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

[You were about ready to kill me when Ayburn told you. After that, you didn’t want to witness anything because you would have to tell your father.] Alan grimaced as pain laced across his chest. Of course Gaius noticed.

“Your pain medicine is wearing off,” he stated.

[Let me just tell you what happened first and then you can give me something.]

The king, the physician and the sorcerer sat down to listen to his story that sounded too much like a fairy tale for his liking – especially when he wasn’t the knight in shining armor.

[It was a sunny day when I arrived…]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan tells Arthur, Merlin and Gaius what happened.

Alan materialized in a shaded clearing and breathed deep. He always tried to take a moment upon arrival to just take in everything. With all the years he’d been traveling and all the places and times he’d been to, people sometimes thought he’d be jaded over the whole time travel thing. He treated each trip like an adventure; like an explorer stepping into the unknown.

This trip was on his own time, a chance to visit with friends. He checked that his clothes were appropriate for the time (sometimes there was a glitch in the hologram), made sure the seal given to him by Uther was secure under his shirt, shouldered his pack and headed for the nearest road. 

Around midday he stopped at a small village where he was greeted warmly and offered a meal in exchange for stories of his travels. He obliged with heavily edited versions of his missions. He learned from the villagers that Uther had died over three years ago. _The time of King Arthur has arrived._ They also had no fear of raiding parties coming over the border due to negotiations with the neighboring kingdoms. All they had to worry about were bandits who would attack small parties travelling the roads to the capital. They gave him some apples for the road and directions that would get him to the next village before dark.

The second village was a farming community and a little more prosperous than the first. He was given a bowl of beef stew with fresh baked bread. More stories were told and Alan slept in the communal barn, content and warm.

The next morning after a breakfast of oatmeal sweetened with honey, he got a ride from one of the farmers taking produce into the nearest town. There was a tavern and more permanent buildings and shops. Alan entered the tavern and found it cleaner than he anticipated. He ordered a cider and asked where he could buy a horse.

The tavern keeper told Alan of a man who raised horses. “Only country horses, mind. Not the fine steeds that you are used to,” he commented as he poured the cider.

It took Alan a moment to realize the man thought he was a knight. He certainly wasn’t dressed like one so he wasn’t sure of the reason. “I’ve no need to be fast. A sturdy country horse will be just the thing for my journey.”

“Do you have a long journey ahead of you?”

“Probably two more days. I’m on my way to Camelot to visit friends.”

The man’s eyes lit up and Alan realized he just cemented his theory of Alan being a knight. God forbid people think the town is populated with ordinary people as well. When the keeper went to pour a drink for another customer, Alan circumspectly observed the other patrons. Mostly, they were older men discussing animal husbandry and crops. There was a group of younger men - maybe in their 20s and 30s - that put Alan on edge. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew they meant trouble.

The tavern keeper returned to see if Alan needed anything else. He noticed the men as well. “You won’t get very far before dark. I’ve a room upstairs…”

Alan knew the man was trying to save him from a mugging but he had the feeling they would come after him no matter what. He’d rather take his chances in the open than in a cramped room. He declined the room but accepted a meal of roast beef and vegetables. When he finished, he took out his money to pay but the man refused. “Please, you must take something.”

“I noticed your medallion,” the man said. “I won’t take your money.”

Alan self-consciously reached for the seal. Part of it was exposed by his collar and he tucked it back inside.

“To possess that, you must have friends in high places.”

“You could say that,” Alan grinned.

“Just be careful. There are those who would do you harm for possessing that.”

“I would have thought with Uther gone…”

“Some don’t care. It’s still the Pendragons.”

It was as he was walking to the farm that they attacked. There were only five of them so the odds weren’t that bad. He disarmed one and used the sword against them, staying on the defensive. The last time he had fought bandits was with Arthur and the knights. Things were much different solo. Knowing the laws against magic hadn’t been repealed, Alan was afraid to use his telekinesis in case they decided to take it upon themselves and burn him. The bandits continued circling and he tried to keep them all in sight but he couldn’t prevent the inevitable. One of them conked him on the back of the head and he dropped to the ground. _At least I’m not dead._

He came to as he was being dragged into a large, cold room. The first thing he saw was a flagstone floor which made him think “castle”. The cold and the echo probably meant this was a temporary situation and whoever was here didn’t care about comfort.

He was thrust down to his knees and the seal swung free of his shirt. He kept his face down due to the sword at his back, not submission.

“So, there really is a seal,” said a cold feminine voice.

Alan couldn’t help himself. He looked up at the familiar voice. “Morgana?” She was dressed in gowns that had seen better days and were nowhere near the sumptuous velvets and silks she used to wear. Her hair was loose and long; curls running rampant. She was a cold beauty.

“Alan?” She stood and walked towards him, waving his guards away. She helped him stand. “It _is_ you!” She gripped him in a hug.

It was strange. This was Morgana as all the stories had her, yet she was hugging him like a long-lost friend instead of despising him for his association with Camelot and her old life. He returned the hug thinking that was what she truly needed.

She then wrapped her arm through his and led him to a smaller room and ordered food be brought. She started a fire in the fireplace with a simple word. While they waited, she spoke like he was a guest and she was a chatelaine, not a witch who wanted to bring about the end of Camelot.

When the food came, it was something small – rabbit, hopefully – and scrawny vegetables but it was presented like it was a feast. Then there was the wine. Alan wondered if she was trying to loosen his tongue. It was then he felt the probing of his mind. Oh, she definitely wanted answers he wasn’t going to give. He slammed the virtual door in her face. He innocently looked up from his plate. The stunned look on her face was priceless. She probably didn’t get surprised too often. “Something wrong?”

“You should not have been able to do that!”

“What?”

“You blocked me from your mind. You shouldn’t have felt it.” Her eyes narrowed. “You have magic.” She laughed. “Uther gave one of his prized seals to a magic user!”

“To be fair, he didn’t know.”

“But someone there did know. You couldn’t have carried out that plan in secret.”

_Merlin’s been doing it for years._

“I bet it was Merlin. He helped Mordred escape and never said anything. He is always getting in my way,” she added to herself. “I’ve been wondering how to get a message to Arthur. Now I can use you to deliver it.”

Alan knew he should get out of there. All he had to do was think of Camelot and he’d be there. But nothing was happening. It was getting harder to think. He looked over at Morgana who bore a smile that gave him chills. “Why?”

“This was my plan for the bearer of the seal. That it is you is a bonus.”

The last thing he remembered as he lost consciousness – again – was Morgana’s laugh.

When he came to the second time, he was stripped to the waist and hanging from chains in the ceiling. Whatever she had drugged him with still kept him fuzzy enough to keep from forming any coherent thoughts or accessing the part of his brain that housed his “powers”. He’d been tortured before and he’d kept himself sane by reciting Shakespeare. _Maybe I should have memorized Mallory or Tennyson._ His main concern was if he could hold out against whatever Morgana decided to dish out.

He heard the clang of metal as the cell door was unlocked. He looked up to see Morgana saunter in. The look in her eyes now made him long for the cold, aloof Morgana. She was now eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. She ran her fingertips across his body as she circled him. “It will be a pity to break such a fine specimen as you. If you weren’t so staunch in your loyalty to Arthur, we could have had some fine times.”

Alan shuddered inwardly. It didn’t take much imagination to guess what “fine times” she meant. What did that say about him that he would rather undergo physical torture than have sex with a beautiful young woman?

“Alan, every day my men here will hurt you. They will start off slow. At the end of the week I will ask you a question. If I like your answer, you will be released. If not, they will move to the next level.” She fingered one of his scars. “I see you are no stranger to pain and I would like to know how long it would take to break one such as you.”

Alan thought there was a compliment somewhere in there. She saw him as a challenge obviously, but would she go so far as to kill him? Would his corpse be the message for Arthur? The best he could do was hold out for as long as he could in the hopes of an escape or rescue. He didn’t have much hope for the latter as no one knew he was here. If he did die, he vowed to do so with honor, refusing Morgana. Even though he wasn’t clairvoyant, he could see the months of imprisonment awaiting him. _Oh joy._

The first week was basic beatings. Just punches and kicks mainly to the torso with a few minor ones to the face early in the week. Morgana must have ordered them not to mar his face.

At the end of the week, Morgana entered the cell ignoring the puddles on the floor. She looked him over to see the damage done. Satisfied at the torturers’ work, she asked her question. “Will you renounce Arthur and swear fealty to me and the Old Religion?”

“No.”

“Very well then.” She looked at the other men. “You make begin the next stage tomorrow.” She left.

The next stages happened to be shallow cuts everywhere but the face. They stung and would pull the skin whichever way he turned. When the week was over, Morgana came to ask her question again and he refused.

This continued for weeks to the point where methods were combined. Morgana got so frustrated she didn’t care about saving his face anymore. Soon there was no part of his body that wasn’t affected and he had screamed himself out of a voice. To keep him alive longer, he had been lowered from the chains and moved to a raised cot. He couldn’t be sure exactly when it happened, he just realized it during one of his brief moments of clarity. Between the pain and hunger, awareness was rare.

Then came the time when he knew he was close to dying. He was too weak to even move and breathing was a losing battle. Morgana’s arrival confirmed it.

She looked at him with a strange expression on her face. It was as if she was impressed that he didn’t break while at the same time disgusted that that loyalty was for Arthur. “This devotion of yours is proving tiresome,” she said. “It is time for you to fulfill your final purpose.” She placed a hand against his head, clearing his mind.

He knew with certainty that she was going to do something horrible and wanted him to be aware of it. She stepped out of his line of sight for a brief moment (one of the problems of having only one functioning eye) then returned holding the Seal of Camelot. It dangled from her hand and spun lazily from the chain.

“If I were ruler of Camelot, you wouldn’t have to hide this under your clothes. No one would dare raise a hand against you.”

[Every ruler has their detractors. Just as Uther had those who feared him, you would have those who feared you.]

“I am nothing like Uther!”

[Uther had a crusade against magic, not caring who he killed. You are doing the opposite in killing those who oppose magic. No one will win.]

“And where does Arthur come into this?” she sneered.

[I think he’s trying to find middle ground somehow. He just needs to see that not all magic is used to hurt or kill.]

“You will not be the one to show him.” At a simple word, the seal turned orange and she used telekinesis to have it float to where it hovered just above his chest. He could feel the heat radiating from it. “So everyone will know you are a traitor to our kind.”

With that, the seal lowered to his chest. He heard himself scream in his mind as the metal seared his flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long for Alan to fall asleep after telling his story. Merlin was amazed that he was still with them. He knew Alan’s mind was different, stronger, but this was more like strength of will. He never gave Morgana what she wanted. There weren’t many who could claim that after a day, let alone months.

Arthur looked at the sleeping figure. “Why would Morgana do such a thing to someone she hasn’t seen in five years? It’s not like he had anything to do with what happened.”

“I think it was mainly because of the Seal,” Gaius said. “It was when she learned of his magic that she went as far as she did with the torture. It was his loyalty to you and Camelot that drove her.”

“But why would someone with magic be loyal to Camelot considering… everything?”

Merlin looked at Gaius before turning to the prince. “Because of you, Arthur. You learned Alan had magic and didn’t turn him over to your father. You knew the kind of man he was hadn’t changed because you found out. It was your trust in him that strengthened his belief in you.”

Arthur stared at Merlin. “You really do make the most impassioned speeches right when I need to hear them. Thank you.” He strode to the door, purpose in his step.

“You can’t go after her,” Gaius called.

Arthur stopped and turned around. “I wasn’t--” 

“You have no idea where to look. Alan was unconscious and can’t give you a location. The castle could be anywhere.”

“Rushing off after her is just what she wants you to do,” added Merlin. “The message was that she doesn’t care about the Seal. She knows that you would be honor-bound to defend Camelot as well as the bearer of the Seal. You can’t just go after her. You need to plan.”

Merlin could see the immediate need to fight drain from Arthur. Keeping Morgana from getting what she wanted would make her more reckless.

“I can’t risk my men on impulse,” he acceded. “Why is it I get better advice from you two than my so-called advisors?”

“Because we tell you what you need to hear, not what you want to hear,” responded Gaius.

“That’s certainly true of Merlin. I never want to hear what he has to say.” He smiled. “I’m going to tell Gwen everything and then start gathering information on Morgana. She was right about one thing: I can’t let that go.” He left the room.

Merlin went over to Alan and whispered a small spell to help relieve the pain as he rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. He hadn’t mastered the actual healing yet. The bandage for the burn peeked out from under the blanket. What had Morgana said about it? “So everyone will know you are a traitor to our kind.”

Anyone who sided with Camelot against magic was fair game in Morgana’s eyes. For someone with magic to do so was the worst betrayal of all. What would she do if she ever discovered Arthur knew about Alan? That would just put her over the edge. She would demand to know why he hadn’t stood up to Uther back then. If Arthur had done so, perhaps Morgana could have had training and understanding instead of fear. There were moments when Merlin regretted not telling her about his own magic. He took a deep breath. That was something he could no longer change. She was beyond his reach now and he could only do his best to defend against her.

“Merlin, if you keep that up, he won’t be feeling anything for weeks.” Gaius cut into his thoughts.

He looked down to see his hand still resting on Alan and pulled it back. He then walked slowly over to where Gaius was mixing some new medicine. “Gaius…

“Can you reach me the valerian root?”

“Do you think things would have turned out differently had we helped Morgana?” he asked as he handed the other man the container of the root.

“Perhaps, but she might have turned you over to Uther to save her secret. We can never be certain when talking of ‘might haves’. I know you feel responsible for what happened to Morgana, but now you save the rest of Camelot from her. That is what you must concentrate on.”

Knowing Gaius was right, Merlin emptied his mind and focused on the task in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alan returned to consciousness slowly. There was no pain. _Thank you, Merlin!_ He heard the rustling of fabric and opened his eyes. Across the room, Gwen was pouring a cup of water. He instinctively swallowed, imagining that cold water in his throat. He was thankful it didn’t feel like it was on fire anymore but knew he still couldn’t talk.

Gwen turned and blushed when she noticed him looking. “Alan, you’re awake!” She walked over with the cup. “Gaius had some patients to see and Merlin is with Arthur so I volunteered to stay with you. Is there anything else you need? Anything I can get you?”

Alan eyed the cup of water in her hand.

“Oh, of course. Let me help you.” She gently raised his head and held the cup to his lips so he could drink. “Do you want me to prop you up a little bit? Gaius said you could at a slight angle because of your ribs.” She put a few pillows behind him as she kept talking. “I’m sorry I didn’t come by sooner, but Arthur said you were either in pain or asleep most of the time. If this is what you look like now, I can only imagine what you looked like when you were found. I mean, they thought you were near death. At least that’s what Gwaine said.”

Alan smiled as he leaned back. [Breathe, Gwen.] 

She stopped talking and just stared at him. Oh, God, had he overstepped?

“Arthur told me everything,” she said after a pause. “It’s an odd experience, hearing someone’s voice in your head. It may take some getting used to.”

[It took some getting used to on this end as well.]

“You didn’t always have the ability?”

[Not until I was 30. I had a prophetic dream. After that I learned I could do other things and found someone to train me.]

“You were lucky. I think if Morgana had had someone to help her, things might have gone differently.”

[I believe it goes back to Uther. If he hadn’t turned against magic and had told her the truth, than she wouldn’t have turned like she did.]

“You know that Uther was her father?”

[She might have said something before the torture started,] he said to cover his slip-up. [So, tell me about your life since I left. I’ve heard of some major changes, Your Majesty.]

They talked of some new projects Arthur had started to help the outlying villages. There were very few conflicts with other kingdoms which allowed for prosperity and peace.

 _Merlin is well on the way to his destiny,_ Alan thought. _Now he just has to get Arthur to change the laws against magic._ [I’m sure you’ve had a hand in that,] he told her. [Knowing how they live and the way they think gives a different perspective from all the nobles he sees everyday.]

“I wouldn’t say…”

[You don’t have to. You and Merlin both keep him grounded. You’ve made him see life beyond himself.]

“Well, meeting you has shown him about magic. I think that might have been around the time he started wondering.”

[But couldn’t say anything because of Uther.]

“It will still take some time, but I believe Arthur is willing to change the laws regulating magic.”

[As long as he’s willing to listen to all sides, he’ll be able to make an informed decision.]

“Can’t you stay? Arthur would appreciate your counsel.”

Alan knew he couldn’t refuse. [I’ll stay until I’ve worn out my welcome.]

“Thank you.” She gently took his hand.

Gaius opened the door and Gwen hastily withdrew her hand. “Gwen, I’m not going to tattle for your giving comfort to the sick.” He set his basket of medicine on the table. “You’re looking much better, Alan. How are you feeling?”

[Surprisingly free of pain,] he responded so both could hear. [Whatever you’ve been giving me is near miraculous.]

Gaius just waved his comments away. “Thank you, Gwen, for sitting with him.”

“It was my pleasure. I welcome the chance to be just Gwen. It makes a break from having to be Queen.”

[Thank you, Gwen. Feel free to take a break any time.]

“I will. I’ll also tell Arthur the good news.”

Alan watched her go, a smile on his face. 

“You do realize her husband could have you killed,” stated Gaius.

[Yeah, but he won’t.] He looked back to the physician. [How were your rounds?]

“Word has gotten around about you. Most remember your last visit and believe that’s why you were beaten.” He sat on the chair by the bed, ready to put fresh salve on the burn. “What was the good news Gwen was going to tell Arthur?”

[So no one outside the castle knows about Morgana’s part in this?] He deliberately ignored the question.

“Alan.” Gaius really had that stern father-voice down.

[Gwen asked me to stay and advise Arthur in regards to the laws on magic. I couldn’t say no. I hope this won’t put Merlin in jeopardy.]

“I think with Arthur knowing you can do magic might free up Merlin a little bit.” He finished re-bandaging the burn and crossed the room. “Why did she ask you?” 

[She said that Arthur had begun to think differently on magic after my visit. She believes that I am proof that magic doesn’t change a person.]

“And will you stay?” Gaius asked as he heated some broth over a low flame.

[I have to recover so why not?] The aroma from the broth made its way over to him and his stomach growled.

Gaius chuckled as he walked back with the bowl. “At least we know your appetite is good.” He raised the spoon to Alan’s lips.

[When do I get solid food?] He swallowed.

“I’d give your throat another day. We’ll have to start off easy with porridge or oatmeal.” He continued feeding Alan.

Alan was not looking forward to porridge but it was definitely a step up from broth. Between Gaius and Merlin, he’d be out of the room in no time. Maybe he could tell them about wheelchairs. Just as he was nodding off, he realized Gaius had done it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin leaned back against the wall and watched as Arthur took out his frustration against the knights. Aside from the council meetings – which were enough to make anyone crazy – the topic of the laws against magic had come up again. Merlin had heard from Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Alan how she had asked Alan to stay and advise. It made absolute sense to Merlin that a man such as Alan should help. To Merlin it seemed that Arthur was more upset that Gwen asked Alan herself without discussing it. Or it could be that Arthur was mad that he didn’t ask first. Merlin grinned. _Yeah, that was more like it._

“What are you smiling for?” Gwaine asked as he poured water over his head.

Merlin turned to the knight. “I was just coming up with reasons Arthur is treating this as anything but friendly.”

“Let me guess. This has something to do with your mystery friend.”

“Alan? Really, there’s nothing mysterious about him.”

“Then why does no one talk about him? Percival, Elyan and me practically had to corner Leon to get him to tell us what he knew. Hell, even Mordred got involved.” He leaned against the wall next to Merlin. “He saved Arthur’s life and defied Uther? Sounds like quite the guy.”

“He is.”

“And yet you and Princess haven’t told us the stories? Something like that must’ve made an impression.”

“There were other circumstances that made it hard to talk about.”

“You can come up with a better reason than that.”

Percival, Elyan and Mordred chose that moment to join them. “Reason for what?” asked Elyan.

“Merlin here is trying to explain why he and Arthur haven’t mentioned Master Alan Kelly.”

“Because it happened five years ago,” stated Arthur as he and Leon approached. “The story was old before you arrived. I’d forgotten all about it.”

Merlin knew that wasn’t exactly true. There had been times over the years when Arthur had broached the topic of Alan Kelly, wondering where he was, if he was still alive and if he would return. Merlin had wondered this as well, but with his additional knowledge of that Alan was from the future and knew of them only as legends. Instead of stopping the questions from the knights, Arthur’s statement only fuelled more.

“Did he really best you at swords?” Percival.

“He actually took a blast of magic meant for you?” Mordred.

“You pretended to be common?” Elyan.

“He defied Uther?”

“Twice,” Merlin answered Gwaine with a grin.

“And he got the bloody seal while I was banished? There’s something not right there.”

“It could just be that Uther didn’t like you,” said Elyan.

“Oh, that must be it,” agreed Arthur. “I could barely tolerate you then.”

“When can we meet him?” asked Mordred.

“He’s still recovering right now and has no voice so he’s really not up to visitors.”

Gwaine put an arm over Merlin’s shoulders. “In payment for our patience, you and Princess tell us the story.”

Percival, Elyan and Mordred nodded in agreement. Merlin knew that Gwaine would not give up until he got the full story – the one without the magic. He looked at Arthur who nodded.

“Fine, but let’s not do it here,” Merlin answered.

“Tavern, then.”

“If it were up to you, Gwaine, we’d do everything in the tavern,” teased Elyan.

“Why not? Everything’s better with a little alcohol.”

“Too bad with you there’s no such thing as a little alcohol,” commented Merlin.

“You’re one to talk!” declared Arthur. “You always seem to be in the tavern when I need you.”

Merlin was about to argue when he remembered that was the excuse Gaius always seemed to give while he was away using magic to save Camelot.

“Be fair, Arthur. When it comes to Merlin, a little alcohol is all he can handle,” Gwaine said as he patted Merlin on the back.

Leon suggested the battlements and the group headed inside and to the stairs. Merlin and Arthur stayed to the back. “You know we’re going to have to come up with an explanation for how we got around so quickly with no one seeing us,” Arthur told him.

“I’ll think of something.”

“Something believable, Merlin.”

Merlin watched his king and friend walk away. “You believe my explanations,” he said softly before following.


	7. Chapter 7

About five days or so after he woke – it was hard to judge when he was asleep most of the time – Alan was propped up in bed reading some history book Gaius had found for him regarding the history of the area and magic. He figured it would help him understand the mindset of the citizens. Merlin was reading through a spell book in the hopes of finding something to use against Morgana. It was just the two of them as Gaius had been called to help with a sick child in the town.

Alan put down the book and sighed. [Do you think Kilgarrah would talk to me?]

“He might. I’ll have to see what I can do.”

[Reforming the laws will tie in to your destiny, won’t it?]

“Yes, but I don’t think it will be _my_ destiny if _you_ make the changes.”

Alan had to admit he hadn’t thought of it like that. Would his assisting mar the fated destiny of legend or would it be what forged it? That was one of the main dilemmas of time travel and foreknowledge. [All right. I’ll concentrate on the legal side of things while you try to help Arthur come to terms with everything. That way, when he’s ready, the laws will be too.]

Merlin seemed to consider the idea. “I think that’ll be all right.”

[Then you’ll talk to him for me?]

“I will, but I can’t make him do anything.”

Alan smiled. [Thank you.]

There was a knock on the door and a knight walked in. He was barely twenty and looked like a kid raiding the costume trunk. He looked at Alan and then at Merlin. The sorcerer did not seem pleased at the new arrival.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you. I wanted to meet your guest, having heard the stories.”

[What stories?] he asked Merlin. He cocked his head in a visual cue so the knight wouldn’t be suspicious when Merlin answered.

“Just from the last time you were here and your imprisonment.”

“He really can’t talk?” The younger man looked to Merlin. “Haven’t you tried to heal him?”

To Alan it was a weird question for someone to ask a physician’s apprentice. He quirked an eyebrow at Merlin, asking for clarification.

“Of course I’ve been working on him,” he explained. “I can’t do it all at once without arousing suspicion.” Merlin faced Alan. “He knows so everyone can speak freely.”

[‘Speak’ being the operative word.]

The knight’s mouth opened and closed like a stunned fish. “You can speak with your mind as well? Are you a Druid?”

[What? Druids? They’re really magic?]

“Of course they’re magic,” Merlin stated. “That’s why they live in the forests, at least under the Pendragons. You’ve never come across them in your travels?”

[I’ve heard of them, yeah, but they were always talked about as stories, something only whispered about. I never realized that aspect was true.]

“Mordred is a Druid. We met when he was a boy and Uther wanted to execute him. Arthur, Morgana and I smuggled him from the city.”

 _No, no no!_ The blood drained from his face. _This kid is Mordred? This is the one who would kill Arthur? Does Merlin know? Is that why he’s acting so distant? Why is he even in Camelot?_ His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt lightheaded. _Is this what a panic attack feels like?_

“Alan? Alan!”

He blinked a couple of times and became aware of Merlin gripping his shoulders. [What happened?]

“I thought you were going to pass out on me. You were having trouble breathing and sheet-white.”

[What happened to Mordred?]

“I had him leave since you were having some sort of attack.”

Alan sighed and closed his eyes. How was he to broach this?

“You know about Mordred, don’t you?”

Alan stared into blue eyes. [You know about him too? Why is he even here then?]

“Kilgarrah warned me about him that first time, but he was a child. I couldn’t let him be executed.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “He saved Arthur and helped us escape from Morgana and for that, Arthur knighted him. I’m keeping an eye on him in hope that Fate can be changed.”

The topic settled for the present, they fell back into silence, resuming their tasks. That was how Gaius found them when he returned two hours later.


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks passed, Alan healed well enough to leave Gaius’ chambers with crutches. As his voice was still rough, he relied on hand signals and motions to get his point across with everyone who didn’t know his secret. Gaius continued to use tonics and Mordred helped with healing magic. Merlin was still wary but concluded that the young knight believed he was helping another magic user and wouldn’t harm him.

At Arthur’s request, Alan sat in on some council meetings. He also told Merlin to keep an eye on him should he tire. The members of the council were quite vociferous in their opinions regarding a virtual stranger joining them. They had already forgotten that the man had been tortured by Morgana. When he had first “heard” Alan’s comments about the council, Merlin had to turn his laugh into a cough.

Alan sat at his place at the table and scribbled notes of each meeting. He would then make plans and diagrams to resolve some of the issues. Arthur would look them over and discuss certain points with them both before presenting the revised plans to the council. That unique insight won them over.

Alan didn’t have to work so hard with the knights. Once they learned Mordred had seen him and was helping with Druid medicines, they peppered him with questions. When his voice made a reappearance, Gaius let Alan have visitors. When he was able, Merlin would help him outside so he could watch training. He gave pointers through Merlin and Mordred until his voice got stronger. That’s when Gwaine declared he liked the older man. After that, everyone learned it was dangerous to leave them unsupervised. No one was safe.

When they had the chance Merlin would take Alan out of the city where they could conduct magic lessons. All Alan had was the ability to talk and move things with his mind. That was not enough to go up against Morgana. Merlin would explain to him how to tap into the energy around him and channel it into what he desired. He could manage a decent shield but conjuring fire or even light eluded him.

Merlin was in the library with Alan researching when a servant found them. Arthur wanted to see them urgently. They hurried to the council room to find they were the last to arrive. 

“Nice of you two to join us.”

Merlin could tell Arthur had pent-up energy and that it was best not to tease. “We had to come all the way from the library,” he explained. “What’s going on?”

“Word just came of Morgana’s possible location. We need to go after her before she moves again.” He held up a hand to ward off any comments. “I know I cannot go myself. That’s why you are here. Someone has to verify this information.”

“It could be a trap,” stated Gaius.

“Which is why I want volunteers.” He brought their attention to the large map spread out on the table. “It won’t be an easy trip. This,” he jabbed the map, “is where we think she might be.”

“That’s a long way to go based on ‘think’ and ‘might’,” commented Alan.

“Not the friendliest territory either,” added Gwaine.

“The castle has vantage points from all directions.” Leon studied the map. “It would be nigh impossible to approach without being seen.”

“A small group would have a better chance,” commented Elyan.

“I’ll go.” Merlin didn’t know what possessed him. Everyone looked stunned except for Gwaine and Alan who were smiling.

Arthur, however, was far from pleased. “Merlin, there is no way you are going.”

“I can handle myself. I’ve kept an eye on you all this time, haven’t I?”

“You can’t seriously--”

“I’ll go with him,” Gwaine spoke up.

Merlin looked over at his friend. “Thanks.”

“Well, I was promised a trip weeks ago and never got to go.”

“Just the two of you out there? You’d have no chance.”

Gwen laid a hand on her husband’s arm. “If anyone can keep an eye on Merlin, it’s Gwaine.”

“I’ll go as well,” added Percival.

Gwaine clapped a hand on his comrade’s shoulder. “Right. We’re all settled.”

“I have an objection.”

Merlin looked questioningly at Alan. What could be object to?

“Finally.” Arthur held out his arms. “Someone else is against this lunacy.”

“Actually, I’m going too.”

“What? You can’t! You’re not fully healed.”

“If anything happens, Merlin will be there to take care of me.”

“Of course I will. But nothing will happen.”

“We won’t let it,” said Percival.

“He’s bearing the Seal of Camelot, after all,” commented Gwaine. “It’s our duty.”

“I’ll be bearing it forever.” Alan gently rubbed his chest.

Gwen looked at the physician. “Gaius?”

“If he doesn’t overtax himself, Alan will be fine.” He chuckled. “Plus, there is nothing you or I could say that would keep him from going.”

Arthur raised his hands in defeat. “Fine, but you-” he pointed at Percival “-are to keep them under control.”

Merlin understood the reason behind the decision and agreed with it. He wasn’t a soldier. Alan, though a great fighter, was not in top shape. And Gwaine was, well, Gwaine. All-in-all, it was going to be an interesting trip.


	9. Chapter 9

Alan tried to deflect it or at least diffuse it. “I think just having someone like you around made a difference. You give him someone to confide in. He can be just Arthur, not a royal.”

Not wanting to get into the conversation, Merlin excused himself. “I’m going to collect firewood.” He hurried off.

The three men watched as the servant disappeared into the trees. “You can tell he’s not used to being acknowledged,” said Alan. “Especially when it comes to Arthur.”

“We’ve all seen it,” said Percival. “He’s the only one besides Gwen who can talk sense to Arthur.”

“That’s just it. If people come to realize that, there will be those who would use Merlin as a tool to get to Arthur for their own purposes. As far as Merlin is concerned, he’s just a servant who happens to wait on the king.” Alan used a tree to lower himself to the ground.

“If you are about to talk politics, I’ll take care of the horses.” Percival gathered the reins and led the animals away.

Gwaine sat down next to Alan. “So you’re gonna stay and help with the magic laws?”

“Yeah.” He took a swig of water. “And what’s your stand on magic?”

“As an individual or as a knight of Camelot?”

“Will I get a different answer if I ask for Gwaine and not Sir Gwaine?”

The knight grinned. “I’ve travelled all over and I’ve seen magic used in various ways and not all of it was evil. It should be governed like anything else with the potential for harm.”

“Any crime done with magic should be tried with the same laws and rules as those done without.”

Merlin returned with enough wood to start a bonfire. “Wow.”

“What?” questioned Gwaine.

“You’ve been talking and Alan still has his ears.” He grinned.

Gwaine scowled and took a breath to protest but Alan spoke.

“Oh, they fell off during the ride. They’re glued on.”

After a slight pause, the three of them burst out laughing. A puzzled Percival returning with fresh rabbit could only stare at them like they were mad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time between postings, so as a present, you get an extra-long chapter. This is everything I have written on this so please be patient until the next one.

After dinner, Merlin rinsed the pot and plates before taking a spot near the fire. Gwaine was on first watch, facing the road. Alan was still leaning against the tree and Percival was sharpening his sword. That’s how they stayed, the only sound the scraping of the blade. That is, until Gwaine opened his mouth.

“Alan.” He turned around to face the older man.

“Gwaine.”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Don’t strain yourself.”

Merlin sniggered.

“Why did Arthur pick you for this? You said it’s because of your knowledge of other kingdoms and their attitudes towards magic, but there are other advisors in Camelot with the same knowledge. So, why you?”

“Maybe it’s guilt over what Morgana did. I don’t presume to understand the king’s mind.”

“You mean you didn’t compel him to do it?”

“What? You think I persuaded Arthur to give me a tedious, boring, thankless job that half the kingdom didn’t even want?”

“When you say it like that…”

“You do have to admit it’s strange,” commented Percival as he looked up from his blade.

Merlin stared into the fire. Gwaine had basically accused Alan of using magic on Arthur to get the position. If this conversation stayed on track, it would definitely come out. That would not help the situation, especially when going to face down Morgana. “Last time Alan was here, Arthur was impressed by his tactics.”

“Really? I thought he was annoyed because I took over.”

“Of course he wouldn’t tell you. I think giving you this position is his way of thanking you.”

“He has a strange way of saying thank you.”

“I saved Arthur’s life and was made his servant. It runs in the family.” Merlin noticed Alan wriggle in place and a small wince escape him. “Are you in pain? Do you need some medicine?”

“Just a little sore. I just need to walk around for a bit so I don’t go to sleep stiff.”

“I don’t think that’s wise,” advised Percival.

“There’s a chance of bandits in the area,” agreed Gwaine.

[Tell them you need to relieve yourself.]

“I appreciate your concern but, even though I’m not 100%, I can handle a few bandits. Besides, I really need to relieve myself.” The knights were hesitant. “Look, Merlin can come with me if you’re worried.”

“Me? What can I do?”

“I’ve seen you wield a tree branch,” Alan grinned.

“We’ll probably hear him shouting first,” said Gwaine with a chuckle.

Merlin mimed his friend as he helped Alan stand. “Let’s take it slow until your muscles loosen up.”

Alan leaned on both him and the tree before slowly heading towards the small creek where he could make sure Alan got some fresh water. He still had to keep the man hydrated and well. “Did you really need to go for a walk?”

“Yeah, I was getting stiff. And, since you mentioned it, I do need to relieve myself.”

“Ah, sorry.” Merlin stepped away to give Alan privacy. “I just thought you wanted a chance to talk of plans and stuff.” He heard water splashing and knew that Alan was finished at the creek. “Was getting Gwaine and Percival to accuse you part of the plan?”

“No, but at least it’s them. Any of the regular knights would have marched me right back. They both know good magic exists. They’ll keep a close watch on me as we get closer to Morgana to make sure it’s not some sort of trap.”

“Like you getting tortured and left for dead was part of the plan.”

“No one said anything about it being logical.”

Merlin looked back towards the campsite. “Do you think we should contact Gaius and let him know our progress?”

“Good idea.” Alan sat down on a log.

Merlin watched as the older man closed his eyes and his breathing eased to the point where it stilled. It was as if he had died. He reached out hesitantly, afraid to touch Alan should it ruin the “connection”. He knew this ability for long-distance communication would be wonderful and save so many lives in sharing information and intelligence.

Alan blinked a few times and looked around as if remembering where he was.

“Are you okay?” he asked

“Yeah, just a little disoriented.” He stood slowly and Merlin was there to help him if he needed it. “Gaius is fine and all is well at Camelot, though Arthur is becoming aggravated with your replacement.”

“George does take being a royal servant quite seriously. Anything about Mordred?”

“According to Gaius, he’s been the perfect knight. I told him I’d check in again tomorrow night. We’d better head back before they come looking for us and hear something.”

Merlin agreed. “Just one more thing.” He placed a hand on Alan’s back and whispered a pain-easing spell, one with which he’d had a lot of practice. “That should help you sleep.”

“Feels better already. Thank you.”

“I see you’ve made it back in one piece,” commented Gwaine as they returned to camp.

“And ready for a good night’s sleep so your snoring better not keep me awake.”

“I do not snore!”

“Yeah, you do,” said Merlin, having heard the knight on numerous occasions. 

Gwaine looked at Percival who merely shrugged. “As I have first watch, you will be asleep before me should that happen.”

“You’d better not wake me up then.”

Merlin watched Alan get settled and whispered a spell to make the ground more comfortable. He stayed awake, observing as Alan fell asleep.

“Merlin.” It was Percival. “Get some sleep yourself. We won’t let anything happen to him.”

Knowing the truth of the statement, Merlin let himself drift off.

* * *

It took them another day and a half to reach the castle believed to be Morgana’s base. Since Alan couldn’t give them a definitive answer, they set up camp atop a cliff overlooking the castle. They then divided into pairs – Alan with Percival and Merlin with Gwaine – so they could watch both approaches. Alan was pleased that he wasn’t with Gwaine as the man would have kept questioning him about magic.

He and Percival took up position watching the western approach. They took turns so there would always be fresh eyes. He was certain that Percival was taking longer stretches. Alan appreciated it and dozed off a little against his better wishes. He woke to a jab in the shoulder and opened his eyes to a group of Morgana’s soldiers. _Crap! Maybe I should have stayed at Camelot._ He stood slowly, not making any sudden moves. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Percival was already restrained by three others. Hopefully Merlin and Gwaine had a chance to get away.

He put his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and a second soldier searched him for weapons. With that complete, his hands were tied together with stout rope and the other end was in the hands of the soldier as he was pulled down the hill. [Merlin? Be careful. Percival and I have been taken by Morgana’s soldiers.]

[Too late. They already found us. I think Gwaine broke the nose of one of them.]

[Only one?]

[They realized their mistake. Wow, the castle looks much larger this close.]

Alan took a look ahead at the castle. It really was imposing in its bleakness. Part of him still felt sorry for Morgana. If only Uther hadn’t been so set against magic, she would have been accepted and all this bloodshed could have been avoided.

The men led the four of them into the large cavernous throne room that looked even emptier than last time.

Morgana let out a cold, amused laugh at their arrival. “Oh, this is too rich. Each of you has been a thorn in my side in varying degrees.” She looked at her soldiers. “Take the knights down to the dungeon. I wish to spend more time with these two.”

Alan knew at that moment what it felt like to fall from a frying pan and into a fire.

* * *

Merlin didn’t have to pretend to be nervous facing Morgana. He felt that every time they came up against each other would be the time she learned the truth. With her believing Alan had magic could help. He would just have to take his chances and hope that Alan could play along.

Morgana came down from her throne and walked slowly around each of them. Merlin kept his eyes straight ahead, not giving in to his curiosity.

“Gaius must be a better healer than I thought,” she said. “You shouldn’t be breathing, let alone riding out on a mission.”

“When I heard you were the object of the mission, I just couldn’t resist. We did have such a fine time together.”

Morgana smiled crookedly. “And the others?”

“Oh, volunteers. After I told of your hospitality, everyone wanted to come.”

She faced Merlin. “You volunteered?” she sneered. “You?”

Merlin thought carefully about his phrasing. “We wanted to repay you for taking such care of Alan, especially when you hadn’t seen him in so long.”

“Merlin, you try too hard to be witty and it falls flat.”

“Arthur doesn’t mind,” he defended.

“Yes, well, Arthur’s never had a well-developed sense of humor.” She went back to stand in front of her throne.

Merlin sidled over until he was behind Alan. Morgana would think nothing of him hiding behind the fighter – he did it all the time. It would keep him from her view so he could do something to help Alan.

Morgana slowly created a fireball in her hand. “Let’s just test your magic.” She threw the ball but Alan had put up his shield.

Merlin added a little of his own magic to reinforce the shield. If Morgana realized he couldn’t hold a simple shield, she would look elsewhere for the source of strong magic and that could not happen.

“You’re stronger than I expected,” she stated. “Not many can hold a shield this long against me.”

“I like to surprise people,” Alan replied, a little strained.

[We have to let her win,] Merlin directed at Alan. [She’s the strongest magic user out there.]

[Minus one.]

Merlin ignored him. [We can’t let her get suspicious.]

[All right. On three.] 

They counted down and let the shield die. Morgana’s energy blasted them across the room. He could hear her laugh as he lost consciousness.

Merlin wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke up. Though it was dark, experience told him he was in a cell. He heard a rustling sound and really hoped it was Alan and not a rat. He crept towards the sound and, as his eyes adjusted, he saw Alan unconscious on the floor. The man would be aching all over when he woke so Merlin laid a hand on Alan’s head and whispered a healing spell.

“Merlin?”

The magic user hurried to the bars to peer out. “Percival?” He could only see the passageway. 

“Are you and Alan all right?”

.Alan’s still unconscious and will be very sore when he wakes. I’ve got a bit of a headache and will come out in bruises later, but I’m fine. What about you and Gwaine?”

“Two of the guards took him away. I don’t know how long ago. I hate to think of what kind of torture she’s inflicting on him.”

Merlin remembered when Morgana took over Camelot using Helios. She had forced Gwaine to fight her men for food. “She likes to make strong people break. That’s what she tried to do to Alan.”

“Gwaine won’t break. He’d never let her win,” Percival stated.

“If she uses her magic on him, he’d have no choice. With Gwaine so secure in his strength and ability to fight, I doubt she will.”

“She likes to use a person’s own strength, belief, against them,” came Alan’s voice.

“And your belief?” asked Percival.

“Arthur. I know what type of king he is – and will be. When I wouldn’t turn against him and join her, well, you know what happened.”

“What about Gwaine? Will she…” Merlin didn’t want to think of another friend going through such a harrowing experience.”

“He should be fine. She’ll want us to see what lies in store for our defiance.”

“Will you be able to help him?” questioned Percival.

“I don’t have any of my medicines so I can’t say for sure…” Merlin drifted off when he realized Percival hadn’t asked him.

“I might be able to get her to focus on me and leave Gwaine alone…”

“I was hoping you could use your magic.”

Merlin held his breath. At least Percival and Gwaine were the most accepting of Arthur’s knights. He wasn’t one to condemn someone for using magic to save another.

Alan moved towards the door. “Now that you know, what do you plan to do?”

“Why would I do anything? We’re not in Camelot so any magic you do isn’t illegal. As for you being a magic user, I suspected. I have never seen anyone heal from wounds like yours, no matter how capable the physician.”

“I’ll make sure to die next time,” Alan remarked drily.

“Will you be able to help Gwaine?”

He looked at Merlin, who nodded. “It depends on the severity of his injuries but, yes, I think so.”

“Good.” Percival sounded relieved. “We need him healed enough before we can even think of escape.”

They heard a heavy metal bolt slide open. Merlin did his best to peer out the barred window in the door. Three guards entered the hall, two were pulling a semi-conscious Gwaine along by the arms. Merlin couldn’t see his friend’s face but knew that it was bad. He would have a big job ahead of him.

The lead guard looked into the other cell. “Back against the wall!” he ordered Percival. After a pause, he unlocked the door and entered, followed by the others with Gwaine. Merlin could only guess that the single guard was watching Percival while the others put Gwaine down. Then they were gone.

“Can you get us over there?” Alan asked him in a whisper.

“ _Tóspringe!_ ” The door unlocked.

“Silly question.”


	11. Chapter 11

Alan followed Merlin to the door of the other cell and watched as he opened the lock. [I need to learn that one]

[You’d better go in first so it looks like you did it]

Alan took the younger man’s advice and entered the room. Gwaine was on the floor and Percival was placing straw around him for warmth. Gwaine was sweating and his lip was bleeding. Alan knew that Morgana avoided the face when starting out. The knight’s body would be heavily bruised but hopefully no serious internal injuries.

“Good. We need to keep him warm so his body doesn’t go into shock.” Alan walked over and knelt beside the knight. “Let’s just take a look at what we’re dealing with.”

Alan heard Merlin gasp when he opened Gwaine’s shirt. There wasn’t a spot that wasn’t bruised or bleeding. _If this his him after one day, what did I look like after weeks?_

“Can you both hold him down? This might hurt and we don’t need him thrashing about.”

Percival gently put his hands on Gwaine’s ankles while Merlin knelt on the side opposite Alan and placed one hand on the knight’s shoulder and the other on his wrist.

Alan rested a hand on Gwaine’s forehead and the other on his chest. [What now?]

[I’ll give you the words and maybe both our energies will quicken the healing]

Alan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to look the part. He then repeated Merlin’s incantation. “Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod.”

He wasn’t sure, but Alan thought he felt some tingling at his fingertips. Even if he weren’t doing the actual healing, he channeled energy to help the process. He didn’t realize how hard he was concentrating until he practically keeled over. If not for Percival, he would have gotten a concussion when his head hit the floor. “Wha’?”

“You used too much energy,” Merlin informed him. “You’ll need to sleep.”

Percival looked at Gwaine. “He’s trying to say something.”

They all leaned forward so as to hear the man’s whispered words. “Knew it,” he mumbled before falling back into unconsciousness.

Alan looked at Merlin. [Does he mean you or me?]

[I don’t know] “We’d better get back to our own cell before you fall asleep,” Merlin said.

Alan noticed the younger man sway slightly as he stood. He didn’t realize how much energy Merlin must have used himself. It was the control he needed to work on.

“You’re right.” He let Percival help him stand. “Keep him warm and let him sleep,” Alan said as he slowly walked to the door. “I doubt Morgana will be back for him tonight.”

“You had both better try to sleep yourselves. I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

Merlin nodded and they both shuffled out of the cell and back into their own.

Alan curled up on his pallet and was lost to Morpheus in mere seconds.

*****

Merlin remembered to lock both cell doors so Morgana and the guards wouldn’t be concerned about an immediate escape. From his own pallet, he looked over at Alan who was sound asleep – and probably would be for hours. He had shared so much energy that Merlin had had a hard time directing it towards healing. When Gwaine woke, there would hardly be any pain.

As for Gwaine’s comment, hopefully it was just a conformation about Alan and nothing about himself. If his friend had felt the energy warmth from two sources, he must have realized they both had magic. With any luck, he wouldn’t remember when he woke.

Merlin could feel his own lids drooping. He knew Alan was right regarding Morgana: she would let them be tonight. It wouldn’t be any “fun” breaking them if they put up little resistance due to lack of sleep. Knowing Percival was watching over Gwaine, Merlin let himself drift off. They would all need to be rested for tomorrow.

He woke the next morning – or what he hoped was morning – and saw Alan sitting on his own pallet staring straight ahead. At first, he was afraid that Morgana had gained some control over him until he remembered Alan’s talents. He must be communicating with Gaius.

Merlin rubbed his eyes before standing and stretching. He walked to the window. “Percival,” he called. “How’s Gwaine?”

“He’s still sleeping but I think he’s near waking,” came the other man’s reply. “How are you and Alan?”

“I’m good. Alan’s just coming ‘round. Healing took a lot out of him.” Merlin spared a look at the older man who was slowly blinking.

“Will he be good for our escape?”

“I’ll be fine,” Alan answered for himself. “And when did you come up with the plan?”

“I haven’t. I just want to know if you’ll be able to defend yourself.”

“With sword and magic,” Alan responded. He walked over to the door. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Since we don’t know the defenses, we’ll have to wait for information.”

“There might be a way to get that but we have to find out our hostess’ itinerary for us.”

Merlin looked at Alan questioningly. [Do you plan to enter her mind?]

[Good Lord, no. She’d sense me right away. I’ll use one of her soldiers.]

“What are you talking about?” came a groggy voice.

“Gwaine, how are you feeling?” Percival asked.

“Wonderful, actually. What’s going on?”

“Do you remember what happened?” Merlin asked.

“Merlin! How are you?”

He smiled at the joy in his friend’s voice. “Fine. None of us were beaten by Morgana’s men.” After he said it, Merlin realized that Gwaine most likely didn’t look that way.

“I don’t feel like that and I know how I should feel. I do remember the beating and not much after, except a warmth that seemed to spread through me, like mead on a cold day.”

Merlin held his breath hoping the knight was too out of it to remember the healing.

“Really?” asked Alan.

Gwaine asked after the other man’s health which made Merlin smile.

“Just tired and aching from having to sleep on the floor. Glad to hear you’re well.”

“Now that we’ve established everyone’s health, we have to plan a way out,” stated Percival.

“Why can’t Alan use his magic to get us out of here?” asked Gwaine.

“What? Alan doesn’t- He can’t- I mean-” Merlin couldn’t keep himself from stammering. They had to limit the number of people who knew about Alan’s abilities. If word got out that a magic user was staying in Camelot as a guest of the King… He shuddered.

“Calm yourself, Merlin. I won’t turn him in or tell anyone. He healed me.”

“There might be something I can do,” Alan mused.

“Alan, are you sure?” Merlin questioned. [Won’t that betray your secret?]

[How? Morgana knows about me and now so do Percival and Gwaine. No need to worry.]

“Can you take us back to Camelot?” Gwaine questioned.

“To take the three of you that distance – even one at a time – would take more energy than I have now.”

“Can you take yourself and tell Arthur?”

“And what about you in the days it would take to get here? No, my plan is to insert myself into the mind of a guard and learn the layout of the castle and its defenses.”

“You _can_ compel people to do things!” Gwaine crowed.

“No, he can’t,” Merlin stated. He tried to remember the example Alan used to explain it. “Imagine the soldier is a carriage driver. Alan will be a passenger in the carriage. He won’t be driving but can see where the carriage goes.”

“Does your presence harm the person in any way?” questioned Percival.

“They have no idea I’m there and never will.”

“Do we need to watch for anything?”

Merlin answered for his friend. “It will look like he’s gone into a trance. If the guards come, we’ll just have to make up a story.”

“You sound like you’ve had practice,” commented Gwaine.

“I had to help cover for him until Arthur found out.” _And I’m still covering about him coming from the future._

“Okay, then.”

Merlin watched as Alan made himself comfortable on the floor. He then stilled, his breathing almost imperceptible. It was still strange to him, seeing Alan in this state. To trust Merlin while he was in such a vulnerable state spoke volumes of the man’s character. To earn the respect and friendship of overly-protective armed men in a matter of days was a rare thing. The knights were always watching out for him and Arthur and Alan had slipped right into that circle.

“Merlin?”

“Hmm. What?” He looked up to see Alan watching him with concern.

“You seemed more in a trance than I was.”

“Just thinking. Do you know which would be the best way out?”

“I think so. This poor guy only knew his orders, not what others were doing. You might have to help a bit.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

“All right then. Let’s get going. We don’t have much time.” Alan rubbed his hands together in anticipation before leaving the cell.

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape!

Alan rather enjoyed sneaking past Morgana’s guards. Some of the excitement was lost by both he and Merlin using their “gifts”. They made it to the courtyard only to be spotted by a soldier relieving himself. _Of all the things to cost us a clean escape: a call of nature._

“Prisoners are escaping!” he shouted. “Prisoners are escaping!”

Percival took the lead followed by Merlin and Alan with Gwaine covering their backs. They made their way to the main gate, making use of what little lead they had. They all heard the clanking of gears and chains.

“Move it!” shouted Gwaine. “They’re lowering the gate!”

Even though they ran fast – Gwaine pushing from behind – only Percival made it through before it closed. The knight grabbed the bars and shook it in frustration and refused to leave without them.

“You have to get back to Arthur and tell him about Morgana and the castle,” said Merlin.

“We will make it out,” added Alan. “I’m not sure how just yet, but we will.”

“We all have to move now,” Gwaine said looking over his shoulder.

With a final nod, Percival ran, leaving the others to disappear down a narrow alley.

“Where now?” Merlin asked. “There has to be another way out.”

“There’s always the garbage chute.” Alan looked at the others’ faces. “What? It’s a perfectly viable option.”

“I don’t want to smell like rotting food.” Gwaine pushed them against the wall as some soldiers ran past. “Can’t you just, you know…” He waggled his fingers.

“You can say ‘magic’, Gwaine. It’s not a bad word, especially here,” Merlin told him.

“Of course not. It’s only a word.”

They turned around to find Morgana smirking at them, knights on either side of her, swords pointed at them. Gwaine raised his sword to defend his friends. Morgana simply waved her hand, sending it flying.

“I cannot believe Arthur sent such fools against me. But where is the tall, silent one? He actually ran off and left you? Well, what does that say about you?” She turned to one of her knights. “Send a party out to find him.”

“Yes, my queen.” He bowed and hurried away.

“Now, what to do with you? I could use some amusement.” She threw a small fireball at them.

Alan deflected it with a thought. It only made Morgana smile. Great. How do you do, Cat? My name’s Mouse. He kept deflecting individual items until she started using more than one. That’s when he brought out the shield.

[Do you need help?]

[Protect Gwaine in case anything gets past me.] Alan let Morgana think she was pushing him back. She was, but he wanted her to think it was all up to her. He felt a burning in his leg just as he gripped the other men on the shoulders. He then thought of Percival.

* * * *

Merlin was surprised at how well Alan was handling Morgana, especially after all he’d done in the last 12 hours. He either had a great reserve of energy or a remarkable recovery time.

He sensed Alan’s shield weakening and was prepared to put up one of his own to protect Gwaine. He wasn’t expecting the large firebolt that came right at them and flinched.

When he opened his eyes, they were in woods and Percival was staring at them. “What...”

“Told you we’d make it out.” Alan made to walk forward and his left leg buckled.

That’s when Merlin noticed the burn hole in his trousers. “You were hit.”

“Oh, that’s why it hurts.”

Percival caught him as he fell. “Can you heal yourself?”

“I don’t have the strength. Merlin will have to use his medicines until I can.”

The three men looked at Merlin. He took a deep breath before he knelt beside Alan. “This is becoming habit for you, isn’t it?” He took his pack off his shoulder, thankful Morgana didn’t take it. “I’ll do what I can to clean it and then put a salve on it.”

“Thank you.”

Merlin deftly cleaned the wound with St, John’s Wort and applied a tea tree salve before wrapping it in a bandage. He murmured a quick spell to ease the pain.

“We have to get moving,” said Gwaine. “We’ve been here too long.”

“Can you walk?” Percival asked Alan.

“I should be good for awhile. Gwaine’s right, we gotta keep moving. Horses would’ve been nice, but…”

“I’ll look for herbs that can ease pain.” Merlin packed his bag. “I’ve a feeling we’ll be needing more before long.” He stood and the three of them helped Alan stand. “How are you two?”

Once the knights assured him they were fine, Gwaine led them away from Morgana and her men. Merlin let the knights worry about the physical while he kept an eye on Alan and his senses open for any signs of magic.

* * * *

Gaius kept busy as he waited to hear from Alan who had missed his last check-in. Of course, the problem with busy work is that it gave his mind time to wander and worry over what could have happened. The worst scenario was that Morgana had captured and killed them all. As this was Morgana, torture had entered his thoughts as well. He shook his head. _No, do not go there. Do not invite trouble._

He then tried to convince himself of the positive. _Gwaine and Percival are masters of the sword. Alan is no slouch either, plus he has magic. And, of course, Merlin. Even if they’ve been captured, they can escape. I just have to be patient._

Gaius looked down to see he had chopped all his herbs, some almost to a fine powder. It was a good thing he had stopped when he had, as Merlin wasn’t around to harvest more.

There was a single knock on the door before Arthur entered. “Have you heard anything?”

“No, nothing yet.”

The king sat at the table. “I knew this was a foolish undertaking from the start.”

“They volunteered, my lord. You voiced your opposition but they chose to go. I know you feel responsible, which is a sign of a good ruler. But you also must know that your people will follow you out of loyalty, no matter what you order.”

“It’s Merlin and Alan I’m most worried about. Merlin’s not a soldier and Alan isn’t ready for such a mission. After what Morgana did to him before, I can’t believe he would volunteer to go.”

Gaius had to bite his tongue regarding the times Morgana had hurt Merlin as well. “It all comes down to loyalty, as I said. He knew this was something that needed to be done. Probably next to you and Gwen, Merlin knows Morgana best.”

“And yourself.” Arthur gave a small smile.

“Yes, but I’m not about to leave Camelot on a mission.”

“So, you’re willing to go on one here?”

“I think I’ll stick with healing and the odd bit of advice.”

“Your advice can be rather odd.”

Gaius felt the tingling in his mind that always preceded contact from Alan. He held up a hand to silence Arthur so he wouldn’t be distracted.

[Gaius, sorry about the delay. We got caught by Morgana but escaped.]

The physician could tell something was wrong with Alan. His thoughts weren’t as “sharp” as previous connections. [Are you okay?]

[Ah, not really. Caught a blast in the leg and then transported the others. Using the last bit of strength to contact you. I’ll try again later.]

Gaius opened his eyes to see Arthur staring at him, leaning forward in his seat. “Well?”

Gaius repeated what Alan had told him. “They’re on the way back now, but on foot and one of them is wounded. It will be some time before they return.”

“What are we supposed to do in the meantime? Morgana attacked my men.”

“We must behave normally. If Alan weren’t with them, we wouldn’t know anything until they return. We need to protect Alan’s secret – and your reputation – by treating this as any excursion. I’ll keep you informed with any updates I receive.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” Arthur stood and headed for the door. “I won’t be able to relax completely until they’re back.”

“I miss him, too.”

Arthur looked like he was ready to deny it, but left, closing the door behind him.

Feeling more at ease, Gaius returned to his work, his mind wandering with more pleasant thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Alan woke feeling greatly improved. Yes, the leg still hurt, but he only felt a little tired, not as drained. There was a small fire burning and Merlin was warming something. Alan guessed he was using something from the medicine bag – hopefully something more nourishing than medicine. If there was a fire, they must be sheltered somehow. He propped himself up on his elbows for a better view.

[How long was I asleep?]

Gwaine turned from his place at the entry of their shelter, a grin on his face. “Look who’s awake. Half the time I’ve known you, you’ve been asleep.”

“Yeah, well--” He coughed from a dry mouth.

Merlin handed him a cup of water. “Drink this, it will help.”

[It’s not a sleeping draught, is it? Gaius has tricked me before.]

“No, just water. The sleeping powder’s in the food.”

Alan took a couple of sips and soon his mouth and throat could function normally. “So, what’s going on?”

“We’re in a large network of caves about a day’s journey from my village. We can stay there until you’ve regained your strength.”

“Won’t that put them in danger if Morgana sends people after us?”

“She will believe us to head straight for Camelot. Ealdor is a detour. She’ll think we’re in too much of a hurry.”

“Knowing one of us is injured, she must realize we’ll take shelter.”

“After witnessing what you did, she might believe you can take us all the way back to Arthur.” Gwaine made his way over to the fire.

“It’s a good thing she thinks I’m stronger than I am.”

Percival returned with a couple of small rabbits he had already skinned. “Glad to see you are feeling better, Alan.” He handed the rabbits to Merlin. “I saw no signs of Morgana or her men. We should be safe for tonight. I thought we could take the time to enjoy real food tonight.”

“I could use something solid.” Alan leaned back against the wall.

“Roasting them would be quickest,” Merlin seemed to think aloud.

Gwaine helped Merlin put the carcasses on a makeshift spit.

“Can I have some assistance?” Alan requested. “I don’t want to get too stiff.”

Percival came over and helped him upright. Gwaine waited to see if he was needed, Merlin took advantage of the distraction to give the fire a “boost”. While they waited for the meat to cook, Alan asked Merlin to tell him about his village. Merlin was reluctant because they were well-seasoned travellers compared to him.

“I will admit travelling around was fun. Saw lots of different places, met lots of people, but there were times – mostly when it was cold and I was sleeping in a barn – that I dreamt of a home to call my own and a family who cared for me.”

Alan looked at Gwaine. Opening up like that seemed so out-of-character. Though, if he were to confess to anyone, it would be Merlin.

With a smile, Merlin started talking of life in the village and the mischief he and his friend Will go into. He glossed over the hardships, times when the harvest barely got them through the winter. “I guess my mother realized I wasn’t meant for village life so she sent me to Gaius. But you all must have more interesting stories than mine.”

“Alan, you first,” Gwaine said quickly.

Alan wondered why it was that the knight wasn’t ready to share. He chose his words carefully as he told his story. “Growing up, it was just me, my parents and my older brother, who I adored. He went to fight and never came home. I became a soldier because I wanted to know what happened to him. I got to see new lands, new people. Even though I’m no longer a soldier, I still like to travel.”

“But what of your brother?” asked Percival. “Did you ever find out what happened?”

“You can’t end the story there,” agreed Gwaine.

“I found him. He hand been wounded and left for dead. The ruler of the land gave him a position in her court. It was quite the surprise when we returned home. My mother couldn’t stop smiling for a week.”

Merlin sliced the cooled rabbit and passed it around. Between mouthfuls, Gwaine regaled them with stories from his travels, mainly about women and fights. Percival told some stories of life in his village before his parents were killed.

Alan felt himself starting to drift off and decided it would be best to contact Gaius. [Gaius, just want to let you know we’re safe.]

[Where are you?]

[Some caves Merlin knows. I’m still recovering so we’re going to Merlin’s village until I’m strong enough to get us home.]

[Ealdor? That makes sense. Morgana would expect you to head straight for Camelot.]

[Tell Arthur to set up patrols to watch for her troops.]

[I will. Take care and stay safe.]

Alan fell asleep as the others discussed the order of watches.

* * *

Merlin loved it each time he came to Ealdor. He enjoyed having his mother fuss over him as it made him feel like a child again. Every time he realized how much his life had changed. How much _he_ had changed. He looked back at Gwaine and Percival carrying Alan on a makeshift litter. He had insisted on taking a turn carrying, but he just couldn’t last as long and the frequent stops to switch ate up too much time.

“Hoorah!” Gwaine declared as they came in sight of the village. “You are heavier than you look,” he told Alan.

“I can walk the rest of the way to the village.”

“Oh, don’t want Merlin’s mother to see you weak?” Gwaine teased.

“The reason for the litter was for speed. We don’t have to worry now and I want to walk.”

After a moment of deliberation, Gwaine relented. “Fine.”

The knights tilted the stretcher so Alan would be standing upright. Merlin stood next to him to help keep him steady. The older man stood for a few moments, legs apart, to regain balance. He took a few wobbly steps, waving off the support of the others. Merlin looked at Percival and Gwaine with a shrug and fell in beside his injured friend. The more Alan walked, the stronger he got. How much of it was confidence, he couldn’t sure. A large percentage, certainly. 

A woman carrying a water pail looked in their direction. Her smile matched his. “Merlin!”

“Mother!” He quickened his pace and practically ran to her. He then hugged her and buried his head against her shoulder. He almost wished he was a child again so she could care for him once more.

“I’ve missed you.” She looked past him to the others. “What happened?”

“You remember Gwaine and Percival.” He nodded at the knights. “This is Alan, a friend from years ago – he helped save Arthur’s life.”

“You can tell me inside. He needs to lie down.”

“Thank you,” Alan responded. “Merlin said it would be okay for me to rest up here before going back to Camelot.”

“Certainly. This village owes Arthur for saving us from raiders.”

“Raiders?” Alan questioned.

“Not long after I became Arthur’s servant. Because it’s in another kingdom, Uther wouldn’t send help. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana came with me and helped the villagers. He still likes to check on them from time-to-time.”

Hunith had Gwaine and Percival help Alan to the bed. “I was just going to get some water and firewood when you arrived.”

“We can fetch that for you,” volunteered Percival.

“Aye,” agreed Gwaine, “Especially if it will help you make your marvellous stew,” he grinned.

“Away with you both,” she smiled.

As soon as the knights left, Merlin hurried to check Alan’s leg. “It’s looking much better but let me help.” He placed his hands above the wound.

“Merlin!” His mother scolded.

“He knows, Mother. He has magic too.” He concentrated on healing as well as easing the pain. “There. That should hold you for a bit.”

“Thanks.” He looked at Hunith. “Thank you for giving up your bed. Hopefully, with Merlin’s help, it won’t be for too long.”

“Just long enough,” Hunith stated.

“Gwaine and Percival know he has magic so will believe that’s why he’s healing so quickly.”

“Knights of Camelot know and he’s still alive?” She gave Alan a cup of water.

“I thought you needed water.”

“She gets water every morning,” Merlin told him. “She just wanted them to leave so we could talk.”

“I should let Gaius know we’re okay. Then he can tell Arthur.”

Merlin almost laughed at his mother’s reaction to Alan’s way of long-distance communication. He sat at the edge of the bed. “What news is there?” he asked his mother.

“How? What is he doing?”

“He is sending his thoughts to Gaius. I’ve done it before but I don’t have the ability for long distances yet.”

“It takes practice,” Alan said. “Everything is fine. They’ve been sending out patrols waiting for Morgana and her army to appear. Did I miss anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I only have a vague idea where I'm going so I can't promise constant updates. 
> 
> This includes my original character of Alan Kelly who was introduced to the Merlin 'verse in "A Word for Forgotten Songs"


End file.
